One For the Road
by The-Canadian-SuperStar-27
Summary: Nicolette has lost everyone she loves. She starts over her life in America. New boyfriend, new job, new life. Everything is perfect. But when her powers get in the way. What happens when the world may come to an end? Will she find someone new?
1. Chapter 1

Nicolette sat alone at the bar, a cubralbra in front of her and her hands on either side of the glass on the cherry wood bar.

« Sweetheart. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? «

The bar tender Francois asked her when he stood in front of her with the bar between them. He threw the old yellow bar rag over his shoulder and put both of he's hands on the bar, looking at the French woman sitting in front of her.

«Alex est éteint en Allemagne. Je pense à le surprendre et allez-y demain. "

She said then took a drink; finishing the liquid when she placed the glass down Francois was filling two shot glasses of Smirnoff.

« Pas pour vous faire sentir encore plus mal. «

He started then handed her one of the two shots, keeping one for him, they cheered then took the shot down. They both slammed the glass down on the cherry wood.

"Mais je l'aime quand il n'est pas ici."

A laugh came from Nicolette. Francois smiled at her laugh. He hasn't heard it in a while. Ever since Nicolette started dating the hockey super star known as Alex Ovechkin, she's rarely in the small French bar in Washington D.C. .

"Comment avez-vous été depuis Channing?"

Nicolette's smile faded from her face at the mention of her ex fiancé.

"Bon. Alex a aidé à m'en sortir tout beaucoup de lui. Je m'ennuie de lui chaque jour »

Francois's smile also faded thinking of Nicolette in that heart wrenching pain.

The door to the bar opened, and heavy footsteps walked across the room to the bar. This person sat next to Nicolette. She knew it was a man by the why he walked.

"What will it be?"

Francois asked him, taking a glass from below the bar.

"A cubralebra."

Francois walked down to the other end of the bar to grab a Coke from the small mini fridge.

Nicolette looked over at the man. He was black and dressed in all black; a black eye patch covered his left eye.

"You're Nicolette Benuenux. Aren't you."

She was taken back. She looked down at Francois who was walking back to them with the ice cool Coke in his hand. When he stood in front of them he made the man's drink then poured Nicolette another shot of vodka.

Francois walked down to another man at the other end of the bar to get his drink ready.

"Yes, and you are?"

She asked with her heavy French accent cover her flawless English

"Nick Fury. From S.H. I. E. L.D. I know about what you can do Nicolette."

Her eyes grew wide and she dropped the shot glass. Sending the liquid onto the cherry wood.

« Merde, Nikki. Regardez où la barre est. "

Francois said to her as he ran over cleaning the bar with the old yellow bar rag. When it was all cleaned up he walked away to the back of the bar.

When he was gone Nicolette turned to Nick with a angry face.

"How in the hell do you know?"

She yelled in a hush tone at him.

"I have my ways. Read this over. We need for the Avengers Initiative. We'll be in touch."

With that he got up pulled a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, handed her a black and gray fabric folder then left the bar.

Nicolette pulled out her wallet from her purse that was hanging on the back of the bar chair, pulled out a ten dollar bill then ran out of the bar and out to her car.

She threw the folder onto the passenger seat and started to drive to the apartment that her and Alex share.

Every on and then she'd look at the folder.

_What do they want from her?_

_What is the Avengers Initiative?_

_How does Nick Fury know about what has happened to her?_

_What is S.H.I.E.L.D.?_

At a red light she pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Alex.

**I'm coming to visit. I'll be there in the morning. Love you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright. This is the third time I've swished who this OC is going to fall for. I wasn't going to do a Captain America story but I am now. I mean Alex Ovechkin plays for the Washington Capitals. TheUnited Statescapital and the team colours are red, white and blue. So I think it fits. But whatever.**

**Now there is some mid sex scene in this one. FYI! I might bump up the rating on this, but I don't know. Do you guys want me to?**

When Nicolette entered the apartment Alex and her share, she ran into the bedroom to pack a small roller suit case with all the essentials. When the suit case was packed she ran back to her car to drive to the airport.

She parked her black Mercedes SL65 AMG, Alex bought it for her birthday two months ago, in a stall. For a good three minutes she sat in the car looking at the folder Nick Fury gave her.

"I can't do this. They just want to use me. I just need to go be with Alex."

Nicolette said to herself. With that she removed her keys, grabbed her purse, got out of the car and grabbed the suit case from be hide her seat. Her finger hit the 'lock' button on the key fob then hurried away from her Mercedes, leaving the folder on the passenger seat.

As she hurried though the crowds of people in the building she texted one of Alex's teammates and her new best friend, Mike Green.

_Can you come pick up my car from the airport?_

Then Nicolette found herself at the United Airlines check in. she was third in line. She stood be hide a tall, blonde haired man in a gray business suit.

Her white iPhone vibrated from a text message. She looked down to see Mike's name.

_Okay. But I need your keys. Why are you at the airport-Mike_

_Going to visit Alex._

The man in the suit moved up in line, making Nicolette take three steps forward. Then her phone vibrated again.

_I see. You miss making him late for precise every morning ;) :P But really it's the IIF-Mike_

She rolled her eyes at Mike's message. Ever since her and Alex have started dating Alex stopped being first to the rink every morning. It's not like it's her fault Alex couldn't keep his hands off of her.

_Shut up Mikey. Just come and meet me at the United check in. _

When her finger hit the 'send' button the man in the suit moved to one of the two open ticket women.

_See you in 20-Mike_

"Who's ever next."

The southern woman at the ticket counter said loudly. Nicolette put her phone in her pocket and walked over to the ticket counter.

"Hi. Can I get a ticket for the next flight to Stuttart, Germany."

The woman typed on the keys on the keyboard, looked at the computer screen then back at Nicolette.

"The next flight is in an hour and a half."

"That's perfect."

Nicolette opened her purse handing the woman her passport and grabbing her wallet.

"Alright. Miss. Nicolette Benuenux."

She said, butchering her last name in her southern accent.

"It's Ben-uen-ux. The x is silent."

Nicolette told the southern bell. The ticket woman nodded and started typing away on the keyboard.

"I'm sorry. I'm really bad with names. How will you be paying for this?"

"Credit."

Nicolette said pulling out her orange and gray Discovery credit card, handing it to her. Within the next minute she was handed back her card, passport and boarding pass.

"There you go Miss. Benuenux. Enjoy your flight."

When she said her last name again she said it slowly to make sure she said it right.

"Thank you."

Nicolette said with a smile then walked off to a huge light up mall-like map of the airport. She put her card back into her wallet, put her passport and boarding pass into her purse. Then she pulled out her phone to see she had only one unread message.

_Where are you?-Mike_

_By the United check in and next to a map._

In the next few seconds she got a replie.

_I see you-Mike_

When her eyes read the last word someone jumped out in front of her ,making her jump back. Then the person who scared her started laughing.

"Jezz Mikey."

The NHL-er continued to laugh at his captain's girlfriend.

"Hurry up. I want to get out of here before someone sees me."

She laughed, pulling out her car keys out of her purse handing them to him.

"What about your car?"

"Backstrom drove me. Where's your car?"

Nicolette nodded the tired to remember where she parked her awesome car.

"Fourth floor in stall 52."

Mike gave her a quick hug and she laughed.

"See ya. Tell Alex I say hi and have fun with you."

He said with a wink. Nicolette's face turned red then she slapped his arm.

"You're sick."

"Get use to it baby."

"Bye, Mikey."

"Bye, Nikki."

The pair walked away from each other. Nicolette walking to the security line and Mike towards the parking garage.

In the next hour Nicolette was sitting in the taxing air plane. She sent Alex a text message before she begun the 8 hours and 36 minute flight to Stuttgart. First the plane will stop in London then she'll get on a new plane to Stuttgart.

"All iPhones, iPads, Kindles, and Nooks need to be powered down and stowed away. Thank you."

The flight attendant said over the microphone. Before Nicolette could shut her phone off a text from Alex popped up.

_See you in a few hours baby 3 have a safe flight-Alexbaby_

She smiled then turned her phone off putting it in her lap, then opening her book up to her spot in "We Bought a Zoo".

An hour later she closed her book and pulled out her earbuds from her purse, she went through her playlist, found a calming one then put in the earbuds before drifting into a peaceful sleep next to a stranger in a metal flying bird.

"Excuse me."

A man's voice said and it felt like someone was shaking her shoulder lightly.

Nicolette's eyes opened to see the man next to her. She removed the right bud to hear the man better.

"Yes?"

"We've landed. I just thought you should know."

He said with a light smile. Nicolette smiled then stretched her arms and legs. She stood up putting her book in her purse then put her phone in her jean pocket.

When she stood up in the aisle she grabbed her small roller from the overhead bin then exited the plane in London.

In London it was 6:30pm, her plane to Stuttgart was in 20 minutes. Nicolette looked around for gate B60. It wasn't far from where she entered from, she now had 13 minutes. She found an empty chair, she whipped out her phone to text Alex.

_In London. See you in an hour _

Then Nicolette texted Mike to check in on her car.

_How's my baby?_

_I'm doing wonderful. Oh, you mean your car. It's fine -Mike_

She rolled her eyes at the text.

_Awesome. In London_

_Nice. Nik says hi-Mike_

_Well tell him hi back_

Her phone vibrated to Alex's incoming text.

_Can't wait to see you. I just got done with a game. Win 5-3-Alexbaby_

She smiled, knowing that he'll be in a good mood when she arrived.

_That's great babe! Who did you play?_

_Norway. How does red wine sound?-Alexbaby_

_Lovely. I gotta go. See you soon ;)3_

_Love you. Meet you at the airport.-Alexbaby_

Nicolette stood up and walked up to the gate with her boarding pass and passport. She walked out to the Boeing 747 to find her seat. 20B, window seat. When she found her seat the other person hadn't boarded yet. She put her roller in the overhead bin then sat in her seat. After about five minutes playing Drawsomething, a man in a dark blue business suit sat next to her. She looked over at him. His short brown had gel in it making it stand up a bit, he had black framed glasses on his face and looked around her age. He was good looking but was in a relationship with Alex and a happy healthy relationship, mid that.

He looked over at her and smiled and she smiled back. He put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Claude."

He said in a thick French accent. It made her smile.

"Nicolette."

They shook hands and he looked at her like he was trying to figure out who she was.

"I've seen you before. On the TV."

"Oh, do you follow the NHL?"

He nodded.

"My boyfriend is Alex Ovechkin. I go to every one of his games."

"I knew I've seen you before. Tell him that I'm a huge fan."

She smiled. She loved when she met Alex's fans, it was just always different.

"Will do."

Her and Claude talked for the whole flight that was only an hour and 3 minutes. When the plane landed in Stuttgart they gave each other their numbers and when their separate ways.

_I'm here _

She looked around the room and saw Alex leaning against a pillar. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Alex!"

He looked up then a big smile formed on his face, showing his missing teeth that she loved. She ran into his huge arms and he hugged her.

"Nikki. You didn't have to come."

He said into her hair as he hugged his girlfriend.

"I know. I just missed you too much."

She said into his chest. Nicolette is only five foot five, while Alex is six foot three and about 200 pounds. He looked like a monster compared to the small French Canadian.

"Let's get you to the hotel room."

Alex said with a devilish smile forming on his face. Nicolette looked up at him and smiled, Alex kissed her lightly then grabbed her hand and they ran out of the German airport to Alex's rent-a-car.

"Room service."

A woman's voice called from the other side of the door.

Alex's lips pulled away from Nicolette's and she looked at the door. She slipped out of Alex's grasp to get up from the sofa then grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor.

"I'll get it."

As she walked she pulled the garment over her half naked body, she could feel Alex's eyes looking at her backside as she walked to the door.

"Вы бы лучше поторопиться" (You'd better hurry up)

She laughed then opened the door to find a woman in a black and grey skin tight suit, her brown hair was in a bun and the thing that stood up the most was the file she held in her hands. It was the same one from Nicolette's car back in Washington. Nicolette begun to panic. She went to shut the door but the woman's foot stopped it.

"Ms. Benuenux. I can see you're, uh…busy."

The woman said noticing that Nicolette wasn't wearing a bra, she was wearing a shirt that is a couple sizes to large, and the fact that Alex Ovechkin was only in his briefs on the sofa.

"S.H.I.E.L.D needs you."

"I thought I told your boss no."

"This has to do with the tesseract. I know how badly you and Channing-"

Nicolette put her hand up as a sign for the woman to stop.

"You have no right to bring him into this."

"Always, the world needs you."

Nikki looked back to see Alex standing up drinking from the wine bottle.

"Николетт. Вы должны прийти закончить то, что вы начали, и я иду." (Nicolette. You need to come finish what you started, or I'm going to.)

"Я буду рядом" (I'll be right there)

She then turned back to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent in front of her.

"Let me get dress."

"Thank you for your corporation."

The agent then put her finger to her ear and spoke.

"You can stand down."

Nicolette's jaw dropped the she looked quickly back at Alex then to the agent.

"You won't have-"

"If you put up a fight. Now we're pressed for time. Meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes."

With that the agent left, Nicolette closed the door then Alex came out of no where and pined her to the door.

"Come on Nikki. I have not seen you in a week. Мне нужно, чтобы снять стресс" (I need to relieve some stress.)

Alex's hands removed his shirt from her small body then kissed her. Nicolette kissed him back but not with the same amount of passion and lust like back on the sofa. Now Ale's hands went down the sides of her exposed skin, when his finger came in contact with the edge of her panties he almost ripped them off, then he grabbed her upper thigh, lifting her up.

"Alex…"

She meant for it to come out normally but instead she moaned his name. Now his lips started to attack her neck, he bit and he sucked on her what felt like almost every part of her neck. All what she could do was dig her finger nails into his back, only making the situation worst.

" Oh mon Dieu! Alex! Je t'aime." (Oh my, God! Alex! I love you.)

The only thing Alex could make out of what Nicolette just said was his name. But he recognized the words together because every time they'd have sex she'd yell it.

"Let's take this to the bed."

Alex said trying to catch his breath.

"Alex. I'm going-"

Then he flipped her in his arms so he was carrying her bridle style and he went into the bedroom. He tossed her onto the king size bed then got onto of her.

"Я скучал по тебе" (I missed you)

He said as he went to remove the only reason why he wasn't having sex with his amazing, smoking hot, model, French Canadian girlfriend. Who Marc-Andre Fleury was completely hot for. She Nicolette sat up the best she could with Alex straddling her.

"Alex!"

Nicolette yelled at him with anger in her voice. He got off of her and she in turn got off the bed.

"Что не так?" (What is wrong?)

Alex asked watching her grab clothes from her suitcase and put them on.

"Я должен идти. Мне очень жаль." (I have to go. I'm sorry)

She said as she zipped up her skinny jeans then grabbed a clean bra from her bag.

"Help."

She said as she put her arms though the straps of the undergarment. Alex leaned over to clip her bra. At first his big hands stumbled but he did clip it. She said her quiet thank you then completely got dressed. When she stood with her back to Alex he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her right shoulder.

"But we were just getting to the good part."

His whispered in his thick Russian accent that he knew she was crazy about.

Nicolette smiled. She could feel Alex's boner through his briefs. She moved away from him.

"Алекс. Я должен идти. Я sorry.I тебе позвоню, когда я вернусь в Вашингтон." (Alex. I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get back to Washington.)

She turned to look at him then stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Я люблю тебя." (I love you.)

"Я тоже тебя люблю. Мое сердце." (I love you, too. My heart.)

Nicolette smiled at her nickname. Then she turned and headed out of the room. Before she closed the room door she stopped.

"Я тебя люблю Александр Овечкин. Не позволяйте никому говорить вам, другим мудрым. Я буду любить тебя до самой смерти." (I love you Alexander Ovechkin. Do not let anyone tell you other wise. I will love you until I die.)

Then she left her lover alone. Little did Nicolette know this maybe her last time she'd see Alex again.

**A/N:**

**Ideas? Now I'm having writers block. So if you have any ideas please share!**

**Loved to have some reviews :) Love ya!**

**Oh and thank you for reading my story :)**


End file.
